What Once Was Lost
by RebelRatchet
Summary: This story is about a girl with a special mutation but when she was found. She had no memories. Nothing was left behind. Later in life, she found something that, for the first time, seemed familiar. Her actions following the discovery created a domino effect. One that would change everything. OP/OC Slight crossover w/Avengers Universe.
1. Prologue

what once was lost.

This story is about a girl with a special mutation but when she was found. She had no memories. Nothing was left behind. Later in life, she found something that, for the first time, caused her memories to flash. Her actions following the discovery created a domino effect. One that would change everything.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _ **The mission wasn't supposed to go this way…**_

* * *

 _"-Alpha! come in! have you retrieved the package_?"

a sigh of irritation escaped my mouth, "No you jackass. this is like the fifth time you've asked me the same question. Shut up and let me do my job!" was the hushed response.

Cackling laughter was heard through my earpiece, _"I know, but hurry it up! Jesus, it's already been 5 hours since you arrived."_

"would _you_ prefer to be here?" I snapped quietly back, slipping into the shadows as another patrol passed by.

" _I highly doubt that someone of my caliber would ever need to be as covert as you currently are."_

"It's a covert operation _dumbass,_ i'm _supposed_ to be covert."

" _Well let me know it you need a…_ _ **distraction**_ _."_

I huffed, "i doubt it."

* * *

 _ **It was just supposed to be a quiet extraction…**_

* * *

i tapped my feet silently, willing for the download to finish.

" _Calm down Al, i'm working as fast as i can,"_

"You're not being fast enough. What happened o' _god of the Net_?"

" _I've just hit a couple of complex firewalls, that's all."_

" _...That's all?_ Just a couple of firewalls? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

" _It's only been 3 minutes."_

"That's two minutes too long."

* * *

 _ **A "get in and get out" situation…**_

* * *

I quickly slid into another corridor as a group of soldiers ran by, "where the hell are all these soldiers coming from? Where are they going?"

"I don't know Al, it's HYDRA. they're like Bronies, No one knows what they hell they're doing, i doubt they do themselves either. i'll see what i can find on the comms and servers."

"Alright, heading to extraction."

" _Roger."_

* * *

 _ **But as i was leaving…**_

* * *

The doors opened automatically as I walked towards them, dodging patrolling soldiers as they came and went. I was almost home free.

A wail that echoed throughout the corridor froze me in my tracks.

It was all a blur from there.

I saw flashes of hallways and doors as my body moved of it's own accord. The next thing i knew, i was staring into the faces of scientists.

I took them down easily enough, flipping some, tasing others. either way, everyone in the room was incapacitated.

For a second, i took in the sight and analyzed the situation:

 _I'm now in a room a wasn't in a couple of moments ago._

 _I knocked out everyone here._

 _There were only_ _scientists_ _in here._

 _There's a pod in the middle,_

 _It's surrounded by a bunch of tools._

 _And Ben's shouting at me through the comm._

Wait… "ben?"

" _ALLISON! What the heck was all that!"_

I glanced around the room again my gaze flickering to the pod before snapping to the camera in the corner.

"Are the cams still deactivated?"

" _Yeah, i deactivated them again as soon as you pulled this stunt. What the hell were you thinking? You've got the info already-"_

"Ben."

" _And you were almost to the exit. But then you suddenly did an about face and began walking the other way- "_

" _Ben."_

" _Al, you're arm_ _ **shifted.**_ "

That stopped my attempts to interrupt, "...what?"

* * *

 _ **You called to me…**_

* * *

I began walking to the pod, Ben's voice nervously crackled in my ear, " _are you sure you wanna walk up to that thing? It could be a bomb…"_

"If it was a bomb, then there would have been soldiers in here to make sure any _untrustworthy_ scientists didn't _accidentally_ activate it prematurely. No. whatever's in this was seen as harmless."

" _Well then how do you know it's a pod?"_

"It has a _windshield_ Ben."

" _...got'cha."_

* * *

 ** _And when I found you..._**

* * *

As soon as i was within touching range of the pod, i reached out to touch it. As my fingers brushed against the cool metal, they shifted; fingers and hand momentarily replaced with metal, before becoming flesh and bone once more.

The pod then hissed as steam was pushed from the seams of the intricately designed container, as plates moved, revealing a door that wasn't previously visible. Along with more hissing the door popped open; the inside was dark. I peered in, hoping to catch a glimpse of what lied in the shadows. As my head entered the small space, a light activated from above, showing me the pod's hidden treasure.

It was small.

It's tiny arms wrapped around it's knees with a thumb in it's mouth, antennae on the sides of it's head and a chevron on the front.

And it's eyes….

They were a bright electric blue, swirling with the emotions of innocence, relief, _fear;_ they seemed to look into my soul.

* * *

 _ **And saw your beautiful eyes...**_

* * *

I slowly reached out my hand to it, but it flinched and curled into itself tighter. I stopped for a moment, before trying a different approach.

"It's alright little one, i'm not going to hurt you."

We stood at a stand-off for what seemed for like a long while, before it finally reached back, it's tiny brushing against my hand. I wrapped my hand around it in return. It's tiny eyes blinked before it launched itself at my chest. My reflexes kicked in as i grabbed it midair with my hands, i tensed as got a better look at it's face in the light. The eyes still glowed that vibrant blue, but i could see the extent of the damage.

It's eye's were shattered.

It's metal face had cracks; what seemed to be paint was also old and stripped, chiping away as the small metal being squirmed in my hands.

...literally.

It was so small, that I could cup my hands around its whole being; hiding it away from the world.

And when I saw a glowing blue liquid curl around it's broken eyes, that's exactly what I did.

* * *

 _ **I knew I would never be able to let go...**_

* * *

"You still there ben?"

" _Yeah, I've been here the whole time. So what was in the pod?"_

"Later benny, but do you remember that previous offer?"

" _The one about the distraction?"_

"Yup."

" _Why?"_

"I'm gonna need it."

" _ **...we shall rain hellfire upon our enemies! Muwahahaha!~"**_

"Jake, give me Ben back, you can rain havoc in a moment."

" _ **You fool. You'll need me to guide you out of my fire zone."**_

" _Jake._ "

He made a noise of irritation before Ben came back, " _any specific reason as to why you need my help to escape?"_

I glanced down at the being that was wrapped in a makeshift baby carrier as it continued to stare up at me with nonmoving eyes, "...I'm not coming alone"

* * *

 _ **So I made a different call.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Our New Lives

**_Chapter 1 Our New Life_**

* * *

" _ **Are you sure you want to do this?"**_

" _ **I'm sure. i know you don't usually prefer to go against the world council, but they would no doubt take her away if they ever found out."**_

" _ **It's a "her" now?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **...just make sure you stay safe."**_

 _ **I rocked my body gently, cradling the topic of our conversation as I spoke, "now that is something i can promise. just... call me when you need me ok? Don't be a stranger."**_

 _ **An invisible smile crossed his face as he nodded, "dismissed."**_

 _ **I smiled, "see ya later Nick"**_

* * *

" _DANNI!~"_

All of the air was shoved out of my lungs with a push as a heavy weight landed on my abdomen. A groan followed not far behind as i grabbed the weight with my arms and rolled to my side, dragging it along with me. The form was giggling and squirming as it tried to get out of my grasp, breathy chuckles escaped my mouth as i held onto her tighter. After a couple of moments, it flopped over and ceased its movements. I rolled back onto my back, placing the form onto my chest, and smiled at it as it nuzzled into my neck.

"Good morning Echo."

She whirred happily, clicks and more whirs escaping from her vocalizer as she spoke in her own language.

"Slow down sweetheart, i don't understand what you're saying."

She stopped, sitting up as she dramatically took a deep breath before trying again, "so where are we going today for my birthday? huh? Can you tell me?"

I feigned a surprised face, "that's right, you're turning five today."

Her tone was utterly scandalized, " _danniuk!_ "

I grinned back, "not yet, i still have to go to work."

She flopped across my chest, "but work's so _boring,_ can't you just take this day off?"

I shook my head slightly, "i'm sorry sweetheart, but with so little people working at the library, it can't afford for anyone to take surprise leave." She sighed again, not moving for a moment.

"...but i bet'cha i can probably get off a couple of hours earlier than usual."

She squealed, thanking me over and over again as she hugged me tightly.

A bit too tightly…

"child... _release."_

She gasped and pulled her arms back, "i'm sorry _Danni_." she whimpered, tears flooding her eyes.

I smiled softly and pulled her into one own my own hugs, she melted in my embrace, "it's ok. You didn't mean to. Now how about you go down stairs and watch the Backyardigans, it'll be on in-" i glanced at the clock, _7:29 am,_ "-a minute, you better hurry or you'll miss the theme song."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then rushed downstairs. I faintly heard the TV turn on when i grabbed my clothes, and i made my way to the bathroom. While walking through the hallway, i stopped a moment staring at the photographs lining the walls.

Pictures of me, Echo, Ben & Jake, Phil, Clint and even the stoic Nick were all over the place, each in a decorative wooden frame that i hand carved when i first got here. Every other picture was of sights and places that i went to while working with them.

I sighed, placing a hand on my favorite photo. On the day i left, i was able to convince Nick to take a picture with me before i left. Right before the picture was taken, everyone jumped in from the sides. With all of us crowded into the picture, Maria, the one that got away, took it, _almost_ smiling at the fact that we ended up in a dog pile afterwards.

Nick made no reaction, despite being at the very bottom.

Though he did threaten us about telling anyone else what happened.

In the pic, i was standing next to Nick in the center, grinning, Echo was in my arms, Ben & Jake were leaning in, having to rush to get into the photo, Phil was standing behind us, not entirely in the photo, but you could see his face. Clint was behind Nick and I, his arms hanging over our shoulders. Nick was staring at the camera with a traditional "Agent stare", but his eyes had a spark of surprise in it that could be overlooked by anyone who doesn't already know him.

My lips quirked up, before i continued along to the bathroom.

After performing my morning rituals, dressed and ready to go, i walked into the living room.

"Echo? It's time to go." i called. Echo chirped an "ok!~" before removing the HDMI cable from her wrist.

I was never able to find a way to fix her eyes, not even with the significant amount of resources at my disposal. Though after we found out she could take the form of electrical appliances, such as my tablet when she first saw it, i learned she was able to use USB cables and the like to view things and programs in her head, as the The camera's were always shattered when ever she took on a new form.

So she can't see.

But after a while, i noticed that every so often, she would let out a click before moving around on her own.

She learned how to use _echolocation._ How to "see" in her own way.

Hence her name.

Echo.

Now you may be thinking, "why don't you use a cable that connects to a camera, and then allow her to see through said camera?"

I tried. Actually, that was the first thing i tried ever since i learned she could use cables to her advantage. But the camera's just _refuse_ to work, almost like something isn't letting her see the world around her. Actually see it, not her newfound echolocation skills.

she is only able to view cartoon animation, as when she uses the tv to watch her morning cartoons, via cables that she can attach to the port in her wrist; she's never seen the real world. not through all of the camera's i've gotten for her, not even of photographs.

she's never seen my actual face. as she must rely on her sensors and audio receptors to live her life.

Echo's a lot larger than when i first found her, she's up to my knees now, And I'm still 5'11''. Though her form has developed too, just like an infant as they age into their toddler years. Her legs are more straight, as they have grown used to supporting her as she walked around on her own. It's the same with her back and arms, straighter for support. I had redone her paint, gunmetal grey with electric blue accents and a red Chevron. I stared at her chipping paint for merely 2 _hours_ after returning to headquarters before deciding to repaint her.

Ben & Jake both added their own details to her while i was doing so. Ben painting soundwaves up and down her arms and back while Jake painted fighter jets flying by, around, and through them.

I know this is probably in the wrong context, but she was a _vision._

What i had gathered so far, was that she was an infant when i found her, possible only weeks old. The pod that was at the HYDRA base, which was confiscated soon after Jake's distraction by fellow agents, was damaged, but clearly not by human hands as all the tools surrounding it were damaged. So it stands to reason that something else had _attacked_ the pod, as i doubt that asteroids could harm it after what SHIELD put it through.

She most certainly wasn't of _human_ origin, so that meant that she was an alien.

Echo is an alien baby whose escape pod was attacked as something or someone helped her escape, whether it be from an actual spaceship or the home planet.

…

...she's certainly _way_ prettier than Superman.

Echo jumped into the air, her body changing… _transforming._ She used to be my tablet, as i had stated earlier, but after a while, as she grew, she was unable to transform properly, as she was much too big to be a tablet. Now, she's my "laptop".

I caught her before her new form hit the floor, sighing in relief when she was safely in my arms, " _Echo,_ what did i say about jumping in the air before transforming?"

She was silent for a moment before meekly responding, ".. to not to…"

"Why?"

"Because i can get hurt after i transform because i can't catch myself before i hit the ground."

The stern look that i had made melted into a gentle smile, "good. Now, let's be on our way so that i'm not late for work. The faster i'm done…"

"The faster we can celebrate my birthday!~" she finished with a cheer through the speakers.

With a chuckle, i grabbed my backpack and stepped out the door, locking it behind me before i made my way through my new life.

Though i never realized that today would be even more special than just the five year anniversary of mine and Echo's meeting, or as we like to call it, her birthday.


	3. Chapter 2 FFFFFFFFFF-!

What once was lost #3

Chapter 2: FFFFFFFFFF-!

Chin propped up with one hand, book in the other, my eyes scanned the pages at fast speeds, taking in every word and letter that appeared next.

Today was a slow day, there were only about 23 kids in the library, and most of them were on the computers. Every once and awhile, another kid would wander in, escaping the end of summer heat. Sometimes one would ask for help in finding a specific book, others would just sit down and take a nap, most migrated to the playroom, where all the floors were covered in a padded carpet, and played around with the plastic balls or relaxed in the AC filled environment.

Yeah. to think that _23 kids_ are a _slow day,_ that's saying something.

Echo was in a large cupboard under my desk, she was reading a book written in braille, but rather than using her fingers to read the dotted symbols, she was using her echolocation. It took her a bit to get it down, but she was successful after a couple of months. She's a fast learner.

I'm so proud.

I had already called the families of kids who had overdo books, as well as placated some parents who called frantically searching for their kids, only to sigh in relief at their presence here. When i had first arrived here,

An explosion in the computer lab had me throwing my book onto the desk and racing in that direction, grabbing the fire extinguisher along the way. When i saw the inflamed computer and the kid in front of it, I pulled the pin and trigger, sweeping back and forth as the fire immediately became tame and died out. I put the extinguisher down and reached to the boy, checking his body for any wounds or burns. Other kids and teens ran toward us, the teens making sure no one got to close.

"Daniel! Are you ok, any injuries?" i asked, checking his pulse, breathing rate, and pupil dilation as i fretted over him. He coughed, then laughed hard.

I blinked, "what are you laughing about, the computer just exploded in your face!" i asked.

"Sorry miss A, i noticed someone hacking into the database, and i… kinda interfered…" he said sheepishly, smoke and pyrocool all over his face and cheeks as he blushed. Ah. Adrenaline.

I sighed, falling to my knees, "but why did you have to use _that one_?" i asked, gesturing to the melted computer, "that was my favorite!"

The grin fell from his twelve year old face, "... m'sorry." he mumbled.

I sighed once more, it really wasn't that expensive. I should know. I payed for it. Along with most everything else here. "...guess i'll just have to get a better one."

His head snapped up, "what? Really?"

I nodded, "of course, this computer lab needs an update anyways, perhaps microsoft?" i shook my head, "i'll think about it later, i just have one last thing to say to you," my thoughtful look turned stern as i stared at the twelve year old.

The kids around us held their breath as daniel gulped, "...yeah?"

I leaned toward him, scrutinizing him, before a smirk placed itself on my face, "did you kick his butt?"

He blinked before a smirk was on his face too, "i doubt his computer even works anymore."

I let myself laugh before standing up to my full height, "alright then, i better call the fire department and make sure that-"

The sirens outside had me sighing again, "...or i'll just let them know that i had handled it myself." daniel nodded, moving to stand up, but i grabbed his arm, "and where do you think you're going?"

He gestured to his face, then the bathroom, "to get cleaned up?"

I grinned evilly, "au contraire, you were in an explosion, albeit a very small one. Better have the pro's check to see if you're ok." i scooped him up and began carrying him to the entrance doors, his whining causing the other kids to laugh.

Why was i so calm?

Why was i not worried about daniel or Echo, whom of which it still in the cupboard reading?

This was a normal occurrence

* * *

"How's danny?" Echo asked, as i picked her up out of her hiding place.

"Completely unharmed, the little turd." i grumbled, remembering the _interesting_ conversation i had with the Chief. That inevitable ended with a proposal for dinner, i tried to let him down easy, but i could tell that he was disappointed.

"But he's a smarty pants." she pointed out as she transformed into the laptop.

"He is a genius, i'll admit it." i said as i picked her up and walked over to the main entrance, "but i wish we would stop blowing up the computers."

All the other kids had already left for home, as the library closed at 5:30 today. It was 6 o'clock, and Echo was positively _vibrating_ with excitement.

"Well yeah, but you explained that he can't help it. Right?"

I nodded pulling out my keys and locking the main door, "that's right. He can't help it because his abilities are too powerful and fast for the computer processor to follow."

I tugged on the door handle, making absolutely sure that the door was locked before continuing on my way.

"Why didn't you bring the bike again?" Echo asked as i began walking down the street.

"It would be too dangerous for me to carry your gift while on the bike, so i have to walk today."

"Is it really that big?" she asked excitedly, switching to chirping and whirring as she tried to probably tell me how excited she was once more.

I put a finger to my mouth, smiling sweetly, "it's a _secret~"_

I tugged on my long brown hair, I'll probably get it cut soon…

I walked for about 5 minutes to the post office, when i got inside, i made a beeline for the package retrieval. An employee ran the desk by himself, and nodded at me when i walked by. I smiled back at him, "hi joe, has my package arrived yet?"

He nodded, ducking behind the desk and bringing up a large cardboard box. "Here ya go, have a good day Ma'am." he said with a grin while pushing the huge box towards me. I smiled back, grabbing underneath the box containing Echo's gift and heading to the exit. Joe was another guy who had previously asked me on a date, i let him down easily, saying that i couldn't date him, but would be able to be his friend. He's still very flirtatious every once and awhile, but he knows his boundaries.

I strolled out of the old building with a smile on my face, the gift was built by Stark Industries, but modified by Ben & Jake, As both of them realized it's lack of armor and multiple cameras. Echo copies every part of the electronic item she scans and reforms into, so they had a theory that if they modify the item _before_ they give it to her, then she should get the modifications too. Tonight was the night we were going to test that theory.

I got back to the crosswalk, everyone who walked by staring at me. Or more appropriately, the men were ogling, the women were staring, and the children were in awe. I smiled at the kids whom I have seen at the library, their eyes bright with curiosity and wonder.

All kids in the town seemed to flock to me, and there really was no explanation. Ever since i got the job as the town librarian, the kids began returning to the library, Something that all the adults thought impossible. On the rare days that I walked the streets without my bike, kids who have come to the Library always say hi. There has been some speculation about why all the kids come to me, some will think that it's because I'm the first new thing that's come to this town, others, who have way better judgement skills than the rest, believe that my presence is is calming and motherly; a rare few believe that I may have bribed the kids to come to me.

Those are from some of the rich families who have a high influence of this town.

Mind you that I am not calling _**all**_ of the wealthy families in this town _**influential.**_

Just the ones I have only met once.

I stepped up to a street corner, a family with two children waiting for the crosswalk light to signal crossing. The kids, twin boys by the names of Jack and Jace, pranced up to my side. Asking me many questions about why I had a box and what was in it. I told them I couldn't reveal my secret because it is a gift for my daughter, and that she had ears everywhere, and if I were to tell them the gift that I got her, she would surely know within moments.

They giggled, chattering about what I planned on doing about the computer lab incident. I answered as best as I could, as most 4 year old minds (bless their tiny little hearts) can't comprehend the business world just yet.

The crosswalk light signaled for pedestrians to walk, and so began our tiny trek across the street. The kids were jumping from while line to white line, walking next to my long strides as their parents were a only a couple feet behind. The Rev of engines drew my attention. Glancing to my right, I saw a Dodge Challenger, with a giant truck behind it.

And then all I could see was a blur.

And then I'm on the other side of the sidewalk with two kids under my armpits and out of the way of the speeding vehicles that went by just now. The challenger raced on, the blue and red truck following right on his tail. My mind was still trying to comprehend what the _**heck**_ just happened. I blinked a few times, trying to get clarity of the situation.

My eyes focused again, I recognized the voices of the twins parents crying out their names, the rear of the two vehicles, the screaming of fellow pedestrians and witnesses, and the children squirming under my arms. I swiftly knelt down, releasing the twins. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they raced to their parents, who (after running across the crosswalk) grabbed them and hugged them, tears streaming down the boys and their mother's eyes and their faces pale. I took in everyone else, most had whipped out their phones and were recording us (I scowled at their audacity to videotape this moment), a couple _**sensible**_ people were actually talking to 911 services and requesting to send an ambulance our way, and others just watched on.

I sighed, and turned back to retrieve the package that I dropped.

Only to find that it wasn't there.

My head whipped to the direction the cars went in, realizing _**exactly**_ what had happened.

My eyes narrowed, as I pointed in anger at the far off offenders, the first sound of a certain word escaping my lips. I then realised that there were a bunch of children around, so I continued using the sound as I pointed into the distance.

The people watched on in silence, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"miss A, what are you doing?" the twins asked, voicing the question of many.

"trying to be a better adult by not saying the word I _**so**_ wish to say right now… FFFFFFFFFF-!"

The twin's mom spoke up, "Where is the Box you were holding earlier?"

I gestured to the direction the vehicles went in.

"we can buy you another of the item you… erm… lost." their father said politely.

"with all due respects Mr. Richards, the item in that box was _**very**_ expensive." I replied curtly, still pissed that the dodge stole Echo's present.

"I insist." he pressed, standing up with a twin on his hip and walking over to me.

"It was Stark Tech." His steps faltered momentarily, eyes wide, "yeah. So you don't have to pay me back. Just make sure that your kids are ok and all will be good." he nodded holding his son closer, his mind was clearly in a fight between paying me back regardless and relief that he didn't have to, if his facial expressions were anything to go by.

The sounds of sirens had everyone turning to face the ambulance that had just arrived. I sighed, here we go again…

* * *

I opened the unlocked door of my house, taking off my coat and throwing it onto the coat hanger nearby. Walking over to the living room, I took off the backpack and gently put it on the couch, unzipping it as to let Echo out. She attacked me in a hug, I playfully rolled backwards and landed on my back. Echo sat upon my chest, looking at my face with her shattered optics, "it's ok _danni,_ it wasn't your fault. you can get me another present later ok?"

I sighed, thinking about Ben & Jake reactions about Echo not getting her gift, stupid challenger...

Echo curling into my neck had me smiling gently, I held her close as I stood up. Heading to the master bedroom and falling to the bed as soon as it was within reach, Echo giggling as I fell.

"what did I do to get a daughter like you?" I murmured, curling around her as to protect her from the world and all of its hidden evils.

"you found me!~" she whispered back, purring as I caressed her back. I hummed thoughtfully, a soft smile crossing my face.

"that I did." I said, remembering the first time I found her and took her from that hell. She was asleep within seconds, my eyes droopy as I followed close behind.

"that I did…"


	4. Chapter 3: Orion Paxton

**Chapter 3: Orion Paxton**

"Echo! We're gonna be late honey!" I called to my adoptive daughter. Looking in the mirror while pulling up my hair into a ponytail.

"Coming _danni_!" she shouted back from the top of the staircase. Soon after, she was scrambling to get down the staircase. I turned around just in time to see her stumble over her feet before she was flying through the air. I yelped before diving to grab her, catching her just before she hit the ground. She was safely in my arms, but now my head had a bump from hitting the bottom step. Despite the small headache i now had, i sighed in relief, pulling my head backup to look at my little girl. She wasn't injured in any way, thank god, but she was gnawing on her "lip" nervously.

I frowned, "Echo…" i asked, "are you ok?"

She blinked, before looking up at me with a smile too bright to be real. "I'm fine!"

I sighed, getting up off the ground and holding her close in my arms, "i'm your mom Echo, i can tell when you're upset. It's what we do." She whimpered, cuddling closer and laying her head in the crook of my neck "what's the matter?"

She was silent for a moment, "...when am i gonna get an _Opiluk_?"

It was my turn to blink, "that's a new word. What does it mean?" i asked curiously, swinging her back and forth.

She was silent for a moment, as though thinking over her word, "...Daddy."

Everything going on in my head came to a staggering halt. She's asking when she'll get a dad?

Her whimpering and the feeling of liquid in my neck drew me out of my thoughts, she must have taken my silence the wrong way. I shushed at her gently, nuzzling her head, "I don't know sweetheart. I just have yet to find someone worthy of me."

She leaned back, rubbing her eyes and sniffling, "what do you mean?"

I squirmed a bit, I was never really good at explaining anything involving relationships, "I don't know how it works for your people, but here, we find our partners by dating… courting other people. Sometimes it works out, other times… not so much." I sighed, "I was never one for finding possible suitors, mostly because of who and what I am, and what I did five years ago, before I found you." I kissed her on the forehead, "I can't promise that I'll find someone, because they have to pass three tests before I can trust them."

Echo sniffled, "like what?"

"they have to accept who I was before, who I am now," I sighed once more, suddenly tired, "and who you are."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Good morning Daniel. How's your mom?"

He gave me a withering glare, "She grounded me."

My lips quirked up into a smirk, "For breaking my computer?"

"For going _into it_ in the first place."

My smirk dropped at that, a scowl taking up my face, "Is she punishing you for using your mutation again?"

Averting his gaze, he nodded stiffly.

I sighed, stepping around my desk to reach our resident technomancer, (technopath is the correct term, but he said he'd prefer to be a technomancer), "your mom is not treating you right kiddo." I said solemnly, drawing him into a hug.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around my middle and burrowing his head into my tummy, "why can't you be my mom? You understand me more than she does." he mumbled. My heart broke for him, he has such a _gift_ and yet his mother believes it to be a curse...

"I would if I could, but you know it's not possible." I replied, letting him go and kneeling down to his level. "but my library and home are always open to you." I looked into his eyes, "and if you ever need me, just give me a call or a shout, And I'll come running."

Daniel grinned, his eyes watering, "you promise?"

I smirked, "I swear it."

He gave a shuddering sigh, "ok."

"Daniel!"

We both turned to face a 12 year old girl, bright sunshine blond hair, big hazel eyes, and a bright smile as she ran over. Daniel's face lit up in a blush when she called his name. I watched, amused as she ran over, Daniel's body tensing in nervousness, as though anything he might do would send her screaming away. She skidded into as stop mere inches away from the poor boy.

"H-hi Claire." Daniel stuttered. She giggled.

"Do ya wanna play Mario Kart on the Wii with me?" I snorted at the poor mutant's flustered facial expressions.

Unable to form words, he replied with a nod and "Mmhm."

Claire cheered, grabbing the dazed boy's hand and dragging him to the computer lab. I laughed, hearing giggles coming from Echo's cupboard as she was eavesdropping. I pulled out a tablet from a drawer in my desk, deciding to burn of some time by reading.

I sat there for a few hours reading any and all books that I currently had on it. When I lost interest, I may, or may not, have hacked into shield and various other organizations to read some classified intel.

A chime from the front door's bell alerted me to a visitor. I set the tablet back in a drawer, and fixed my posture. Smiling kindly at the man who walked through the door.

His hair was short, but long enough to run your fingers through, and black with a bluish tint, wavy, a white hair here and there. Sun Kissed skin, some scars on his face & neck, but they were almost unnoticeable to the human eye. Bright blue eyes that would rival mine without my contacts. He wore dark brown steel-toed combat boots, boot cut jeans, and navy blue leather jacket with a red insignia upon his breast.

" _That insignia seems familiar..."_ i thought to myself.

I realized that he was carrying a big, heavy duty case in his arms. My body shot up.

" _That's Echo's gift."_

I, in a very unlady like fashion, jumped over my desk to meet the man. "Where did you find it?" I breathed, "and why the heck is it out if it's cardboard box?" i deadpanned, my relief turning into suspicion.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. James." he said with a smile, one that, by the looks of it, was supposed to disarm me.

But it doesn't.

"How do you know my name?" I asked with a smile, finding the man even more suspicious. It was slight, almost unnoticeable, but he seemed to be caught off guard.

"I questioned people around town. I believed it would be the quickest way to locate you and return this." he shook the case to emphasize his point.

I leaned back slightly, wary of this stranger, "Well.. Thanks for returning my… package then, but that still doesn't explain the reason why the case is out of it's cardboard packaging."

He sent me another disarming grin, "if you believe that I have opened the case in any way, you would be mistaken, that would be violating your privacy." now he's just being cheeky.

I sent a smile back at him.

For the next couple of minutes, we just _**stared**_. Continuing to send each other smiles. But the atmosphere was clearly tense.

"Whoo! with the amount of sexual tension in here, I can't believe I can still see outside."

My head whirled around to look at one of the nearby doorways that led to the gym. A teen with pink hair was leaning out the door. Followed by the rest of the teenage population currently in the Library.

Orion furrowed his eyebrows, "I apologise, but i do not understand what you mea-"

"JAHN!" i shouted blushing to the tips of my ears as I sent him a look of embarrassment. He grinned cheekily at me before swaggering over to the military man.

"... oooooh, a military man huh? How about, if my lovely friend here doesn't mind, we go for a nice-" I cut him off by shoving my hand against his face and pushing him away. Then pushing him out of the room entirely, "call me ok!" he shouted as I shoved him out of the room, all of the kids laughing at our antics.

I closed the fire door that led to the room that they were in, only to hear them scattering to the other rooms and their open doorways. Sighing, I held a hand to my burning face. "I am _so_ sorry for that…" I mumbled, embarrassed at the antics of my kids.

I felt a hand gentle grab my wrist to pull my hand away from my face, my eyes connected with his striking blue ones, "there is no need for you to apologize, younglings will be younglings."

We stood there for a few moments, Having an impromptu staring contest. Why a staring contest? Cause we both refused to look away.

" _I'm not gonna lose."_ I childishly muttered in my head.

Out eyes broke contact when a buzzing sound emanated from his pants pocket. He glanced down and reached for his phone and with a slightly smug look, I stepped back.

" _I win!~"_

He put the phone up to his ear, and I strained mine to hear what was being said. I quickly stopped, however when i realized the only noise coming from his phone was clicking and buzzes that quickly gave me a headache. I walked back to my desk and began rummaging through the desks to find the bottle of headache medication that I kept there.

Orion had already put his phone back by the time I had found the meds, which was in the cupboard that Echo was in as she had quietly pried it open to hand me the bottle.

"Are you alright Miss James"

"I'll be fine. I think…" I muttered, chugging a bottle of water (also from Echo).

"Alright." he accepted, putting the case on my desk. I did a double take, he was holding that the whole time! It was like thirty pounds!

I cleared my throat, "thanks, again, for returning my package."

"You're welcome Miss James." he responded, sending me a smile. It was different than the others, more... true. "I may just stop by again, perhaps to borrow a book?"

I nodded with what was hopefully a smile, "i'd like that."

He nodded, and turn to the door, "Good day to you."

"You as well."

I watched as he exited the library, his posture was completely straight, a leader.

Just like Nick…

I sighed and turned around to face the library when I jolted.

Every pair of eyes in the library were turned to me.

Jahn grinned, "I don't know about you," he drawled, walking up to my desk and resting his chin on his palm, "but that man was a _fine_ piece of specimen."

I scowled at the teen, "keep it in your pants boy." he stuck his tongue out at me in response, and I promptly grabbed it with two fingers.

The German teen Squirmed as I pulled on his tongue, shouting muffled arguments about how unsanitary it is to be holding his tongue, and everyone else laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Friendly Talon

What Once Was Lost # 5

Chapter 4: Friendly Talon

At the time of the library's closing, Echo was practically vibrating with excitement. Once Orion had left and all the kids went their separate ways, Echo jumped out of her cabinet and grappled me in a hug, startling me and causing me to bring her behind the desk so she wasn't seen through the windows. She was so excited, that the only words coming from her was in her people's language. I hushed her gently, glad that she was excited about the return of her gift. Her little metal face glowed blue a bit, something I realized was embarrassment when she was three and had pulled down the curtains when she tried to see outside at midnight. We camped outside that night.

It seemed like forever by the time I got home, I had to explain to many people that the vibrating item in my backpack was my malfunctioning cell phone, and not what they were thinking.

They looked very uncomfortable when they walked up.

And then embarrassed when they walked away.

When I had closed my front door, I placed the black case and my backpack on the floor, Echo already scrambling to get out while I went to a hidden keypad next to the Foot locker by the door. I imputed the code and all of the windows in the house became one way viewers and all the doors connecting to outside and windows locked shut. I glanced back to my kiddlet, who was trying with all her might to open the case.

"Echo!" I said dramatically, "you didn't even want to wait for me?"

She turned and looked at me with a sheepish grin, "Sorry Danni, I'm just sooooo excited!~" she giggled. Running up to me and grabbing my hand before dragging me to the living room, stopping only to wait for me to grab the gift. We walked to the living room, and Echo urged me to put it on the carpet. Once I did, she tried opening it again, but the latches just wouldn't release.

"It has a hand scanner sweetheart." I said, pulling her away from the case and onto my lap, I then pulled the case closer to us, Echo leaning eagerly over my legs to see.

I placed my palm on the center of the case, the unnoticable pad lighting up as soon as my skin touched.

" _Welcome Agent Alpha."_ a disembodied voice said from hidden speakers, " _please sign your name."_

I removed my hand from the pad to see a line, I proceeded to use my finger to write my signature.

" _Thank you, the Terry brothers wanted me to also let you know that they will be coming to visit on sunday, August 28th, 2016, and that they'll be bringing a friend."_

I creased my eyebrows, "that's odd… have they been cleared for Echo?"

" _Negative."_

I bit my lip. The boys know that i'm no longer in active duty, who would they be bringing that is so important that they have to meet me a week from now? Because they're not cleared for Echo, that leaves a lot of possible people to guess...

"...Thank you Theta, anything else?"

" _Negative."_

"Alright, have a safe trip back to headquarters."

" _Thank you agent Alpha."_

The case clicked, and then the light at the center of the hand scanner blinked before it vanished. We sat there for a moment, just staring at the case.

Echo whirred impatiently, and I laughed, "it's your present kiddo, _you're_ supposed to open it."

She beeped and leaped out of my lap, running to it as though it held Rusty Sticks, something we had found in her ship (after we had taken the Hydra facility) in a compartment that she ate until we were able to find her a suitable sustenance. We were able to create some more via scanning the type of rust on the treat resembling a cross between rock candy and welding rods and synthesizing the rust. I have some hidden on top of the fridge with another stash at my vacant office at headquarters.

Echo chirped when she opened the case, eyes widening and making shuddering noises as she reached to touch it's contents. I got up on my knees and shuffled over to help her.

"I got it."

I reached my hands over her and stuck my fingers underneath the gift and lifting it out of the foam casing, bringing it to the side and setting it on the floor.

"what is it Danni?" Echo asked, circling around it.

"it's a modified Talon-MG." I began, "Ben & Jake were able to get a hold of it and modifying for recreational use. Getting rid of the machine gun, applying loads of sonar sensors along with other tech and nerd stuff you won't quite understand until you're older."

she looked at it with furrowed eyebrows, "but why is it for me?"

I smiled, shifting a bit, "Well. I noticed the seams of your alternate form aren't protecting everything it should, I'm able to see all of your wiring through them. So…" her head whipped to me, I grinned throwing out my arms as though presenting a new creation to the boys, "this is the next alternative form you're going to take."

Her eyes grew wide, "really?" she asked.

"Yep. I figured that you're coming to that age where you want to go explore more, and then you're going to be too big for me to carry soon. So I figure that I should give you an alternate mode that you can fly around with and explore, as long as you stay close to me okay."

My smile fell as she began to shake, she was shaking so much that all of the armor that she wore sounded at if you put a bunch of coins in a can and shook it. "Echo? Is somethi-" my words were cut off as she grappled my neck in a hug, jibbering in her own language as she tried to express how excited she was.

I wrapped my arms around her, heart filling with warmth and pride, I knew she would be excited. She'll be able to explore on her own…

"can I have it now?" she asked, pulling back to look at me with her wide optics. My heart panged when I saw her cracked eyes. They still glowed a bright blue, and could have looked like they functioned perfectly, if it weren't for those damn cracks.

I mentally shook if off, grinning at my daughter, "You bet kiddlet."

She squealed as I got up from the ground, leaning down to fix the tiny RC plane's balance. Echo released my neck and dropped to the floor, quickly moving to push everything out of the way so that just the Talon was on the carpet. I moved to the couch so I could watch her, carefully placing my feel on the cushions to that she could focus.

It was just her and the Talon on the carpet. She vented deeply, scrunching her eyebrows together cutely as she focused. I have seen her do this many times, but each time was more mesmerizing than the last. Her eyes glowed brightly before blue lasers shot out from her optics, scanning the object multiple times. She then moved forward to place her servo on the RC vehicle, little tendrils of wires going out to spread into the Talon. The Talon had powered on, before being split up into pieces as more tendrils came from her body, reaching into the Modified tool to bring many parts and pieces to its host. Soon, the RC had been completely taken apart and used by Echo to grow her body, each piece of her new armor had just finished latching into place before she froze. She then leaped into the air before collapsing in on herself, her body clicking and clanking at if began to take it's new form. The propellers powered on to keep her in the air, then she was done.

Echo had stayed in the center of the room for a moment, just getting used to the fact that she was air born, then she timidly began to move around, getting a feel for the controls. She was creating an invisible figure 8 track in the room, before she began to speed up. Her giggles filled the room and she began to use the different furniture as obstacles.

I watched as she squealed, leaving the living room to fly through the kitchen and dining room. She soon reappeared through the doorway making a beeline straight for me. I grunted when she collided with me, before hovering backwards to transform once again.

Big tears of joy were falling from her optics.

"T-this is-s the b-b-bestest present ev-ver!" she sobbed after she had launched herself at my person to hug me. "And I wuv you fo' always wuving me and Protect'n me an' being my' _Danni_ and- and-" I cut off her muffled words as I curled around her.

"I love you too. Kay? And i want you to understand that, no matter what you do, i'll never stop loving you." i said as echo snuggled into my chest. She mumbled an affirmative before her breathing slowed and she fell into the land of dreams.

I admired her new form as she slept.

Instead of coming to my knees, she now came to my hips, her body form was also a bit more matured. straighter, built for more flexible movement. Her paint was the same, gunmetal grey with electric blue accents, sound waves and tiny F-22s. But they were displaced a bit. On her back were tiny winglets that had protective coverings over the fans that opened and closed like the iris shutters on a camera. She still had the bright red chevron on the crown of her helm, but she now had a retractable visor that covered her eyes (it was currently retracted into her helm).

I let out chuckle, no doubt Ben & Jake were the cause of that.

A quick glance to the clock in the kitchen told me that it was time for bed, so I reached to the back of the couch and pulled a thick blanket free, draping it over me and my daughter, before settling in for the night.

" _One night on the couch shouldn't hurt…"_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

" _Optimus. Are you certain that you detected that faint spark signature?"_

" _Affirmative."_

" _And where exactly was it located?"_

 _"In the town library."_

 _"Where that woman was?"_

" _Yes."_

" _...and this isn't just an excuse to see her again?"_

He hesitated for a moment, unsure of where this was going.

" _I am uncertain."_

" _...I will not stop you if you decide to pursue her Optimus, but you must remember that we are in a war. If the Decepticons ever notice you two together, they_ _ **will**_ _target her to get to you."_

" _I am aware of the risks Ratchet. It's just…"_

There was silence over the comm. Before the medic sighed, " _Even though this is an idiotic action all in itself, don't do anything stupid. And try to make sure that our so called_ **director** _doesn't take notice. No doubt that he'll try to use that against you."_

He smiled, " _thank you old friend."_

"Yeah well... _Don't come crawling to me when it all comes tumbling down."_


End file.
